Thanks, Weasleys
by Chi Haku
Summary: Hey, sometimes there's a good reasont to say thank you to Fred and George. Draco Malfoy should know. HarryDraco HarryxDraco Drarry Dedicated to Franny for being awesome.


Thanks, Weasleys.

How Draco Malfoy got stuck in the same room as Harry Potter for more than five seconds was beyond him. One second he had been walking down the hallway, wishing he didn't have to go to his next class, then those evil twins (that's Fred and George to everyone else) had come out of nowhere and pushed him through a door that hadn't been there thirty seconds before. He had yelped (like a girl), fallen through, and had the door slammed behind him with an accompanying bout of giggles from the red haired boys.

And here he was now, sitting up and rubbing his lower back, grumbling to himself.

"Ouch…gits…" he growled, shaking his head slightly. "What's the big idea pushing me into a closet…"

However, once the teen looked around, he came to the very fast realization that this was most certainly NOT a closet. If it had been a closet, it would have been dim, and kind of cold, not well lit, huge and filled with lavish furniture.

"Where in the name of…"

Forgetting for the moment that he had just been randomly pushed into a room by two people he hated, Draco looked about him. He had never seen this room before, and that was saying something, as he had made it a point to know his way around the entire castle. He scanned the room again, wondering if he had been here at night and it looked different, but no. And if Draco had never seen the room before, there was only one explanation.

He was in the Room of Requirement.

*Was I even walking down that hall…..* he thought in momentary confusion.

"Oh, they got you too Malfoy???"

Draco's head turned so he was looking over his shoulder, and he inwardly groaned. Sitting in one of the many armchairs was none other than Harry Potter, his bag discarded on the floor, robe thrown over the back of the chair.

"Got me too?" he asked. "The Weasel twins push you in here?"

"Yes, yes they did."

The blond was surprised at the lack of comment on the small insult against the Weasley's, but didn't say anything about it. He stood up, dusting himself off.

"Well why haven't you just walked out?"

"Do YOU see a door?"

Looking behind him at where the door had just been, he found it to be gone. He stared blankly at the wall, then mumbled.

"Have you tried making another one?"

"Only ones who can create a door in and out are the ones who made the first one."

"So until the twins decide to let us out…"

"We're stuck."

As if the situation could get no worse, Draco slowly started to realize that the room was so cluttered with furniture, that the general hugeness of it was dwarfed to near nothing. Meaning, in all simplicities, that he would have to stay a lot nearer to one boy hero than he wanted to. Sighing in irritation, the Slytherine boy moved to sit across from his rival, muttering about evil redheads and stupid magical rooms.

The heat getting to be annoying, Draco paused before sitting to pull off his cloak, revealing the white shirt he wore underneath, hugging to his frame. He was totally oblivious to the other male in the room, glaring at where the door should be and thinking of ways to kill the Weasley boys. Perhaps that was the reason he didn't see Harry's roaming eyes, the emerald green orbs fixating on his newly revealed figure.

The Malfoy threw his cloak over the back of the couch and flopped down on it, sighing again.

"Greeeeeat…" he mumbled. "Stuck in a hot room with Harry Potter for god knows how long….Fan-fucking-tastic."

Harry snorted, still staring. "Not that bad am I?"

Draco swung his legs up onto the couch, crossing his ankles and lacing his arms behind his head.

"Nah…" he grumbled grudgingly. "Not really…"

The made the scarred boy raise a curious eyebrow. After all these years of insults, why the sudden friendliness? Even at this miniscule level.

"What are all the insults about then?"

"Hey, I'm a Slytherine. It's in the house description to aggravate others." the blond said with a shrug.

They both fell silent after that, the blond leaning back and closing his eyes, the other still watching him. Unknown to the slightly younger Slytherine, in leaning his head back (as he had just shifted to do), he had exposed his entire neck to a certain Potter. If Draco in tight clothing wasn't hard enough to deal with, Draco in tight clothing, plus the exposure of the alabaster column that was his neck was down right hellish.

You see, Harry Potter had a small…Problem let's say, just for his sake. Though, really, if you think about it it's not such a problem, but honestly, if you were Harry, you'd think it was a problem too. As the fact is, Harry's got a little crush, and yes, it's on Draco Malfoy. The problem with that, well, like Malfoy said, he's in Slytherine, and supposedly the two of them hate each other. And people you hate do not produce hard on's for the other party involved.

Speaking of which, Harry was finding himself rather uncomfortable in his pants at the moment, as there was an obliviously sexy boy across from him.

Ahem, sorry, getting side-tracked here.

Anyway, Harry didn't know WHEN his little "Malfoy-love" had started, he just suddenly found it there one day. And unfortunately enough, they seemed to have progressed BEYOND the "crush I can get over" stage and straight onto the "Godamnit why is he so fucking sexy" stage. When and how that happened is still a mystery to the poor boy, which is sad because he really can't deny it anymore.

For a while there, it was the same argument. "Hormones, it's just my raging teen hormones. Just the raging hormones….that attract me….only…to….Malfoy….yeah…" Sure. That totally makes sense, right?

Harry sighed dramatically, closing his eyes and trying to forget the fact that he had a sexy Malfoy bishi just across from him in a locked room.

"What's the matter Harry?"

The raven nearly fell off the couch in shock.

"What? Never heard someone ask if you're okay? Or did you forget I was here?"

"N-no…" Harry muttered. "You just called me my first name, that's all."

Draco shrugged, unintentionally pulling his shirt up to reveal his hip bones.

*….That's hot.*

'Bad Harry.'

*Who the fuck are you?*

'More innocent Harry. A.k.a., your conscience.'

*Oh. YOU. You get in my way a lot you know.*

'It's called not doing something rash and idiotic.'

*Rash is my middle name.*

'No, James is.'

*I think I hate you.*

'You would.'

The raven sighed and closed his emerald eyes.

*So…WHY exactly are you stopping me from ravishing Draco?*

'Well for one thing, he's another guy-'

*I thought we both accepted I was gay a long time ago.*

'-and he's probably never been with someone of the same sex.'

*First time for everything.*

'He's younger than you.'

*By, what?, a month?*

'He's a Slytherine.'

*Jacob from second year is going out with that girl in Slytherine from third year.*

'Um, he's the son of a Death Eater.'

*But refused the Dark Mark.*

'He's your rival…'

*But he's being really nice.*

'…'

*Hello?*

'…Remind me why we aren't shagging him into the floor yet?'

*I knew you'd see it my way.*

It was just then that Harry decided to open his eyes, and Malfoy at the same time decided to stretch his arms over his head and reveal his abdomen.

*Dear god tell me you're not my self-restraint too.*

'Nope, he took a life long vacation.'

*Wonderful.*

The scarred boy rose from where he was sitting, walking sneakily across the room to the blond. Said blond was none the wiser to his companion's movements as he had his eyes closed and was peacefully dozing. A small smirk formed on the older's face as he knelt next to Draco, waiting for him to open his eyes. As the Slytherine stirred, the smirk grew till it looked something like the one Malfoy himself usually wore.

The first thing the younger Hogwarts student was expecting when he opened his eyes, was a smirking Harry Potter. Correction, a SEXILY smirking Harry Potter, who was very, very, VERY close to his face. Without meaning to, Draco blushed, inching backwards slightly.

"H-hey…wh-what do you think yo-"

Though, I'm afraid to tell you that the remainder of the Ice Prince's words were lost as Harry kissed him roughly on the lips.

The blond squeaked in a very un-Malfoy way, eyes widening and hands immediately going to Potter's shoulders to push him off. But the Gryffindor boy seemed to have no intention of letting the object of his affections go, pressing against him harder instead of moving away. After another five feeble attempts at getting Harry off him (none of which worked I might add), Draco finally gave in, whining softly into the kiss.

Once he was sure the smaller boy wasn't pulling away, the scarred boy pressed his tongue to his bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. He felt Draco tense slightly, but slowly part his lips as he was being asked. Harry slid his tongue into the other boy's mouth, probing around the moist cavern, relishing in his unique flavor. The blond mewled softly, arms moving to circle the other's neck as opposed to his shoulders.

Harry finally pulled back, smirking to himself at the small string of saliva still connecting their mouths. Draco was panting slightly, his eyes closed and his cheeks flushed. The raven haired boy didn't think he'd ever seen his rival so flustered and downright SEXY before. Not that Draco wasn't sexy on a day to day basis, because he was. It was just sexy in a…different way. In a more, oh-my-god-I-have-a-sexy-Slytherine-under-me way.

The glasses wearing teen purred nuzzling the other's cheek.

"Mm, cute expression Dray."

"S-since when am I Dray?!"

"Since when do I kiss you."

"I was about to ask that too!"

Harry chuckled, licking the rim of Draco's ear, making the smaller shudder.

"Oh don't act like you didn't enjoy it Draco~"

"I didn't!" he responded indignantly.

"Lies." Harry nuzzled him again. "I can see you from across the Great Hall. I feel your eyes from the other side of the room in Potions. I can TELL when you're watching me from the grounds. And I know you're looking at me half the time during Quidditch practice. Don't try to say you aren't ecstatic I just kissed you, because I know you are."

Draco swallowed the shock that had just built into his throat. It was true, all of the things his one time enemy had just said. Not that he would honestly admit that in any other situation, just now, when there was the object of those statements staring at him with slightly clouded eyes.

The blond shivered, kind of liking the new, bolder side of Harry. He shuddered a second time as Harry's lips went back to attacking his when he didn't respond. There was a soft moan that slid from his throat, his hands clenching into the shoulder area of Harry's shirt. The scarred boy's tongue was doing amazing things to his own, making him wonder why no one else he had been with had been this good.

Somehow, they managed to move from the position of sitting on the couch, to the couch turning into a bed, and Harry on top of the younger boy. How precisely that happened, well, Draco still doesn't know, it just did. Either way, neither male was complaining in the slightest, and instead were focusing on who could kiss the other into a breathless stupor. The aforementioned battle of lips and tongues resulted in Draco pulling back, gasping for breath, and Harry smirking in victory. Though I will say that his smirk changed quickly to an expression of nothing again, as he dived back in for another kiss.

Without realizing it, Draco found his shirt halfway undone and only getting looser as frantic hands did away with the buttons. Once the buttons were undone, his shirt was gone in a flash, a pair of emerald eyes looking over his newly exposed flesh hungrily. The blond shivered under Harry's gaze, a rosy blush dusting his cheeks.

"S-stop looking at me like that…" he mumbled.

"Like what?"

"Like you wanna eat me…"

The Gryffindor laughed. "What an interesting choice of words."

His lips moved to the Malfoy's neck, sucking and nipping at his neck as though it were a piece of candy. Said Malfoy yelped slightly, though to both of their surprises, he still wasn't trying to push the other off. Stopping at his pulse, Harry paused before sucking to test the boy's reaction. Draco moaned softly, the blush from earlier darkening to a rosy red, making the one causing said reaction smirk.

"Sensitive aren't we Draco?" Harry purred, moving to nip at his earlobe.

"I-I am no-AH!"

His eyes widened as Harry's knee rubbed somewhere VERY sensitive indeed.

"Th-that's cheating!" he gasped out between another moan.

"All's fair in love and war." came the reply.

"Yeah, but which one is this?"

Both froze at what the smaller said. Silver eyes locked with emerald, and neither looked away. This time there was no contempt or hate in the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy, just pure curiosity. He honestly wanted to know the answer to why Harry was doing this, to and with HIM of all people. And that was a good question. After all, they "hated each other" right?

Harry sighed, looking away then back at Draco.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

It was such a blunt and honest reply, he hadn't been expecting it.

"To me…To me this is love."

He expected Draco to scoff at him or something, but instead the boy just pulled him down into a kiss, which was at the bottom of "Draco's reaction" list. When he pulled back from the kiss, the Slytherine smiled.

"That's what I needed to know."

Harry was in shock for a second, before he smiled back.

"May I continue?"And Draco's blush was back.

"S-sure…"

Harry's mouth moved back to his neck, moving progressively lower by the second. The smaller boy was having a hard time concealing the moans that so desperately wanted to pass his lips. He had never felt anything like this before, and to say the least, it was amazing. It was like there was liquid fire trailing down to his collar bone and continuing lower and lower.

He was almost positive that of anyone, Harry Potter was the last person who he was supposed to be doing this with, who was supposed to make him feel like this. Feel like this? Like what? Like this was what he was supposed to be doing? Or was it what he wasn't feeling? That he wasn't feeling disgust, or anger, and was actually liking it a lot. Some part of him, the part of him that his father had created with his constant talk of pure bloods and mud blood scum, screamed that he should just hit Potter with the killing curse now.

On the other hand, the new part of him born from what was currently happening, along with the dormant crush that had been growing inside him, was saying to enjoy this moment and hope it never stops. Though, the silent argument raging inside him was promptly silenced, if not bashed into a million pieces, never to be thought of again, as cool fingers slipped beneath the waistline of his slacks.

Draco moaned as his one time rival's lips descend to his right nipple, swirling his tongue around it delicately. The moan that had slipped past his lips originally arched in volume as the same cool fingers that had delved beneath his bottom article of clothing came into contact with a certain area of his being that he would usually argue against getting touched. However, considering this is the same boy who is currently worshiping his body is more ways that Draco had thought possible, while at the same time giving an insane amount of pleasure to the smaller body beneath him, he has no room to argue. At all.

Harry's hand began to slowly pump Draco's growing arousal, while his mouth continued along his chest and neck. The blond Slytherine's moans arched in volume, and the room suddenly started to get hot.

When had it gotten so steamy in here? When had Harry started kissing him again? When had he stopped caring this was his enemy? And-HEY! When did his pants come off?! Not that Draco was complaining at all, in fact, he was just about as far from complaining as he could be.

The poor blond was so lost in what Harry was doing to him, that until said raven placed three fingers on his bottom lip did he register exactly where this was going. His mind momentarily shut down, then started back up again, much like when Harry had kissed him…minutes, hours ago? He couldn't remember how much time had passed.

But it didn't matter to him, as he threw all other thoughts from his mind and slowly took the older boy's fingers into his mouth. He sucked and licked the long digits, nipping softly at the tips with his slightly sharp teeth. He was only encouraged when a needy moan left the elder's mouth, and glazed emerald eyes fixed on his mercury ones.

The fingers were extracted from his mouth, to be replaced by the passionate lips of a certain Gryffindor. Another moan slid from the intoxicated Slytherine boy's mouth, only to be swallowed in the kiss, as the same fingers he had sucked on slid down across his hip bone.

Harry continued to kiss him, sufficiently distracting him from the finger pressing at his entrance. It wasn't until the finger slid into him that he even noticed it. He whined sharply, wincing slightly at the intrusion, but the older quickly hushed him with a feathering of kisses. The strange feeling was quick to disappear, and be replaced with slightly pained pleasure. He whined again, but softer this time, as a second finger was added.

The raven haired boy cooed encouraging words to him, leaving kisses across his neck and lips as he started to scissor his fingers. Draco gasped when a third finger was added, gripping Harry's shoulders tightly. A few tears strayed from the corners of his eyes, and the scarred boy gently kissed them away.

"You're doing wonderful, baby." he purred in Draco's ear.

Said blond just groaned softly, before yelping as Harry's fingers brushed a bundle of nerves inside him.

"Ah-ha."

A smirk passed over Harry's features as he pressed his fingers against that place again. A moan dropped from Draco's mouth the instant the nerves were so much as brushed. Suddenly, Harry's fingers were removed, and his lips were pressing hard against the blond's. Draco didn't have the time to think over what would happen next, because by the time his lust covered mind had even started to comprehend it, it was happening.

His eyes snapped open and his head fell back, mouth open in a silent scream. "Shh…" hushed Harry softly, easily masking a groan. "Just tell me when I can move."Draco fidgeted slightly, slowly getting used to the other boy's rather…large size. Finally, after what felt like eternity, the blond whined softly.

"Move Harry."

"Oh thank Merlin." Harry breathed in relief.

He pulled almost completely out, before slamming quickly back in. Draco yelped in pained pleasure, but the raven didn't slow. The blond knew he had very little time to adjust himself to the feeling of the other moving inside him. What he hadn't counted on, was the sudden brushing of those nerves inside him.

His back arched again and he moaned loudly, arms tightening around Harry's neck.

"Fuck! There!"

He could feel a smirk spreading over Harry's face as he pressed kisses to his neck. "Oh, here?"

Harry thrust just a tad to the side of where he had last time, hitting Draco's prostate dead on. The moan that echoed from the submissive's mouth was loud and pleasure ridden. The topping male groaned as his lover unconsciously tightened around him.

Harry's thrusting continued, both males moaning in unison as their activities continued. A sneaky hand crept down the Slytherine boy's torso, wrapping around his weeping member. His moans increased in volume drastically, fingers knotting into silky black hair.

When their climaxes are reached, both scream the other's name. Harry pulls gently out and flops down beside Draco. He grinned affectionately and the other smiled back. They lay in silence for a minute or so, before the blond smirked.

"Up for another round?"

-Next Morning-

Fred and George Weasley looked up when Draco Malfoy entered the room, then swiftly back down. To many people's shock, instead of taking the short route to his table, Draco took the long route past the Gryffindors. As he walked behind the twins, he leaned down and whispered;

"Thanks, Weasleys."

When the twins looked up, they noticed the smallest signs of a limp. At the same time, it clicked in their brains, and they both fainted.


End file.
